This invention relates to a nail cartridge for a nail gun, particularly to one with a neat appearance and simple to handle.
A conventional nail cartridge for a nail gun can be classified into two kinds, and one kind has a nail pusher provided in a nail cartridge, and the nail cartridge is provided with a hollow center space for a slide base of the nail pusher to slide axially freely therein. At the same time, a coil spring is fixed with the slide base to push the slide base to push a nail, and a cap closes on the coil spring. So comparatively many bolts and screws are needed to assemble them and much time to be used for assembling processes to cause high cost. Besides, the shape of the nail cartridge affects the appearance of the whole nail gun in a negative way.
Another kind of the nail cartridge for a nail gun has a non-stage type of nail feeding, with the nail pusher provided on the nail cartridge, and in arranging nails, the slide base has to be pushed to reach the bottom of the nail cartridge. In this process, the slide base may extend out of the nail cartridge too long, and the user has to exert hand force to resist against the resilience of the coil spring until the nails are arranged completely. Then the user can fix the slide base on the nail cartridge, inconvenient to handle and dangerous to be easily touched with.
This invention has been devised to offer a nail cartridge for a nail gun formed integral and with a nail pusher completely contained in the nail cartridge to enable the whole appearance of the nail cartridge look neat, and the nail pusher is designed to h a v e a special effect for easy handling.